The Skate Park
When I was a Junior in high school my friends and I were looking for new places to skate, since we had all skated so much at the parks near us. We started asking around town and on skate park forums. Weeks went by without any answers. Until I received a blog message from an anonymous. He talked about an old abandoned park in upstate Maine. He also stated to contact him via his email once we get to Bangor. The fact of it being abandoned intrigued me. It was quite a drive from Portland but it had been a long summer so this would be worth the drive.The next day two of my friends and I packed our car, said bye to our parents, and headed for Bangor. We reached Bangor in little over two hours. I emailed the guy and he told me to head towards Grandview Avenue until you reach Prentiss Woods. Then enter the woods. I emailed the guy back and asked him where the hell in all these woods would we find the park? His next answer shocked me. We were instructed to pay attention to the trees that had arrow etchings and that only the arrows with an image of The All Seeing Eye above them were the ones that led to the park. I was starting to doubt the legitimacy of what this man was saying but never-the-less we walked on... The woods were full of noises that made me jump. One of my friends, Mark, wanted to head back. But we didn't drive all this way to go back home now. After around forty-five minutes of searching, we found it. The park was oddly rusted but in overall good shape. It was thoroughly overgrown. Weeds everywhere, trees overhanging the pipes and various plants and shrubs everywhere. It looked awesome. There were quarter pipes half, pipes, rails, ramps of various sorts and even a long tunnel that led to an elevated ramp jump. We exchanged looks at each other and back at the park. We grabbed our boards and instantly started skating. The pipes where so huge and fast I thought I was going to burn into ash! While Mark and I were exchanging turns down the pipe, my other friend, Spencer, headed down the tunnel. We didn't even notice he was gone. Not until it started to get dark. Maybe we were too focused on what we were doing... or maybe even something else. But either way, he was gone. We called his name over and over again but he didn't show. I yelled to him to stop kidding around cause we should be leaving soon. Still, no response. Mark and I began to walk down the tunnel. It was much longer than I expected. The first thing I noticed about the tunnel was the further we got through it the colder it became. After ten minutes of walking and calling for Spencer I swear I heard whispering. Mark's expression implied he did too. As we reached the ramp it became so cold I could see my breath. The two of us climbed over the ramp and realized there was a wide and very deep pit after the jump. Horrified I peered in. To my terror I found Spencer; impaled on a metal spike. Even worse, there was a small child feasting on Spencer's now severed arm. It looked up at us and snarled. Then went back to its meal. Mark and I turned and ran. I ran through the woods so fast not looking behind once. We reached the car and drove home. I never talked about that day again. Spencer's family asked us what happened to his son. We never knew what to say. So we would just look down and walk away. They think we murdered him but the police don't (and never will) have evidence to accuse us on. I am never skating again. Category:Places Category:Beings